1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas barrier film used for substrates of devices such as organic EL device, and a device using the gas barrier film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barrier performance of gas barrier film is mainly governed by its inorganic layer. Thickening of the inorganic layer contained therein may improve the barrier performance but may make the barrier film more likely to crack. The tendency may be problematic particularly in the process of roller transportation of the gas barrier film. The roller transportation may need some consideration on scratch resistance of the gas barrier film.
Considering the situation, investigations for suppressing cracking of the gas barrier film have been made on so-called organic/inorganic multi-layered gas barrier film having at least one organic layer and at least one inorganic layer. This sort of gas barrier film, in particular a gas barrier film having an inorganic layer between two organic layers, has succeeded in achieving an excellent effect of crack prevention.
This sort of organic/inorganic multi-layered gas barrier film is known by those described in JP-A-2008-1111 and JP-A-H09-201897. The gas barrier films are, however, still at insufficient levels for barrier performance, adhesiveness, and so forth.